Terentatek/Leyendas
Los Terentateks eran criaturas que se alimentaban de la sangre de los sensibles a la Fuerza, y habitaban cuevas y tumbas fuertes con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Varios guardaban la entrada a una sección de la tumba de Naga Sadow. Biología y orígen Los terentateks son criaturas surgidas de la alquimia sith de los sith de pura sangre y cazan exclusivamente siths de pura sangre. Historia Los terentateks originalmente evolucionaron en Korriban, donde el poder y la presencia del lado oscuro gradualmente distorsionaron su forma y corrompieron su mente. Sin embargo, algunas fuentes dicen que fueron creados por Exar Kun en Yavin 4 como uno de sus experimentos en el 3.997 ABY. Es posible que los terentateks sean rancors altamente alterados después de muchos experimentos. Sin embargo, los terentateks eran casi completamente inmunes a los efectos de la Fuerza; sólo algunos poderes funcionaban en ellos. Se convirtieron en las criaturas más poderosas criadas por los Sith, y eran tan poderosos y peligrosos para los Jedi que a menudo se les llamaba Asesinos de Jedi. 250px|thumb|left|[[Shaela Nuur se enfrenta a un terentatek.]] Durante un evento conocido como la Gran Cacería, numerosos Jedi viajaron por toda la galaxia tratando de exterminar a los terentateks. Los Jedi eran enviados en grupos de dos o tres para combatir a estas bestias. Estos Jedi eran más eficaces si tenían un lazo de la Fuerza entre ellos, para que el grupo pudiera resistir la influencia oscura prevalente en las guaridas de los terentateks, pues tenían que usar solamente sus habilidades con armas debido a la casi total inmunidad a la Fuerza de los terentateks. No obstante, las cacerías no fueron exitosas. Aunque los Jedi aparentemente exterminaron a la mayoría de los terentateks cada vez, el regreso del lado oscuro hacía que los terentateks salieran de su hiberanción y repoblaran la galaxia. Varios de estos eventos fueron el ascenso al poder de Revan, Malak, y el Emperador Palpatine. thumb|Un [[Terentatek/Leyendas|terentatek a punto de atacar a un Caballero Jedi en Korriban.]] Los terentateks se encontraban en Tatooine, Onderon, Tython y Yavin 4. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi Revan y sus compañeros encontraron y mataron a un terentatek en las Tierras Sombrías de Kashyyyk mientras buscaban la Forja Estelar. Ese terentatek había sido una bestia ceremonial usada en un viejo ritual wookiee. En uno de esos rituales la Espada Ceremonial de Bacca se había roto por el mango y se había clavado en la carne de la criatura cuando un testarudo cacique wookiee trató de matarla; años después la espada fue recuperada por Revan. Revan también mató él solo a dos terentateks en la tumba de Naga Sadow. También había un terentatek en las Cuevas Shyrak en Korriban. Apariciones *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Official Game Guide'' Categoría:Criaturas de Kashyyyk Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Criaturas depredadoras Categoría:Engendros Sith